Surprise
by Kufikiria
Summary: Et si Ziva revenait au NCIS avec une surprise pour Tony, comment celui-ci réagirait-il ?


Une femme enceinte s'arrêta un instant devant les bureaux du NCIS. Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond sans détacher ses yeux du bâtiment, pensive, puis chuchota comme si elle se parlait à elle-même : "_Tu vois, c'est ici que tout a commencé._" Pour simple réponse, elle sentit l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle donner quelques coups de pieds. Elle sourit puis reprit sa marche après une courte hésitation.

Arrivée dans la squa droom, elle ne vit étrangement personne à part une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, assise à son bureau. Elle s'approcha d'elle mais cette dernière ne réagit pas, perdue dans son travail et coupée du monde par ses écouteurs. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et lui lança avec un sourire gêné :

"_Euh... Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose... quelqu'un, peut-être ? Puis-je vous aider ?_

– _Hum, oui, je pense. Savez-vous où je peux trouver l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo, s'il-vous-plaît ?_

– _Malheureusement, il est parti depuis une heure pour une enquête. Il ne devrait plus tarder, cependant. Je suppose que vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous le souhaitez._

– _D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci._"

La jeune femme reprit alors son travail, ne prêtant plus attention à l'invitée qui partit tout naturellement s'asseoir au bureau d'en face. Elle ne cessait de fixer la personne face à elle, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

"_Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?_

– _Bien sûr, oui._

– _Êtes-vous la remplaçante de l'ancienne agent qui se trouvait dans l'équipe de Gibbs ?_

– _C'est bien cela, oui. Vous la connaissiez ?_ répondit-elle, surprise.

– _En quelque sorte, on peut dire._

– _Je n'ai entendu que du bien d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'être très appréciée dans l'équipe, j'aurais beaucoup aimé la connaître ! Je crois aussi qu'ils ne le disent pas explicitement, mais elle leur manque beaucoup, je peux le voir dans leur comportement. Surtout Tony, je ne sais pas quel genre de relation il entretenait avec elle, mais il la considérait bien plus que comme une simple collègue, j'en suis certaine. Si vous voyiez ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il évoque son nom ! D'après Tim, il a énormément changé depuis son départ. En bien. Enfin, vous devez certainement déjà être au courant de tout cela, désolée, je m'égare et vous ennuie sûrement avec mes histoires. Et je suis impolie, je ne me suis pas présentée : Ellie Bishop. Et vous, vous êtes... ?_"

Avant même que l'interlocutrice de la nouvelle agent ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri de surprise à peine étouffé lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent :

"_Ziva, c'est bien toi ?!_"

Elle avait beaucoup changé en quelques mois – cheveux plus courts, peau plus bronzée, ventre gonflé dû à sa grossesse et, surtout, une lueur dans les yeux que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, une lueur de _bonheur_ – mais Tony l'aurait reconnue en toutes circonstances. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien une Ziva David plus rayonnante que jamais qui se trouvait assise sur son bureau. Elle se leva rapidement lorsqu'elle le reconnut à son tour et c'est à cet instant qu'il put se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte. Ils restèrent tous deux muets pendant quelques secondes sans se quitter des yeux, devant l'incompréhension totale de Bishop qui ne savait comment réagir face à cette scène. La tension entre les deux ex-collègues pouvait se ressentir dans toute la pièce.

Finalement, Tony fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il partit calmement poser ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau et se mettre à travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas là. Il commença même à faire la conversation avec sa nouvelle coéquipière, qui lui répondait distraitement, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Devant lui se trouvait la femme qu'il avait pleurée pendant tant de temps et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de l'ignorer. De son côté, Ziva faisait son possible pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. _Foutues hormones._ Elle s'était pourtant imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il lui dise de s'en aller, qu'il l'avait oubliée, qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle avait pensé qu'en la voyant, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassée jusqu'à en perdre leur souffle, qu'il ne l'aurait plus lâchée de peur de la perdre à nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas préparée au pire. _L'ignorance._ Quoi de plus horrible que cela ? Pour calmer ses pensées, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre pour sentir le fœtus s'agiter en elle. DiNozzo le remarqua et pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes il reposa son attention sur elle tout en se levant pour s'en aller :

"_Au fait, félicitations. Transmets-les à Adam. A quand le mariage, maintenant ? Ou peut-être est-ce déjà fait, je ne sais pas ? Puisque je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle, aucune réponse à aucun de mes messages depuis des mois, je devrais même être surpris de te voir toujours en vie. Je me serais presque inquiété. _Presque.

– _Tony, attends, je..._"

Il savait qu'il allait trop loin. Qu'il lui faisait du mal. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était comme s'il se construisait une carapace d'indifférence pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Il avait eu tant de mal à aller de l'avant et se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Même s'il avait espéré et imaginé son retour tant de fois, l'avoir face à elle – et qui plus est, enceinte jusqu'au cou, preuve que de son côté il n'avait finalement pas été si difficile de refaire sa vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu – rouvrait des plaies qui avaient mis tant de temps à cicatriser. Il ne pensait pas que cela le toucherait tant, c'est pourquoi il voulait se protéger de ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle allait devoir partir à nouveau, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre une fois de plus. Il n'y arriverait pas. Cependant, alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle arrêta alors l'engin, prête à avoir une réelle discussion avec cet homme qu'elle avait tant blessé. Il lui lança un regard noir en réponse à son geste, mais ne remit cependant pas l'appareil en marche. L'amour l'avait rendu faible. Il ne pouvait dire non à ce regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Ziva prit donc une grande inspiration avant de commencer, le cœur noué, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et peut-être, qu'il lui pardonnerait :

"_Je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire vivre. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais pour moi aussi cette séparation a été difficile. Vraiment. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi..._

– _Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à aucun des messages que je t'ai envoyés ? _questionna-t-il en la regardant du plus profond de ses yeux._ Parfois je me disais que ceux qui voulaient ta mort t'avaient retrouvée, tu sais. J'en faisais des cauchemars horribles. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de toute cette tristesse qui m'a envahi depuis cette soirée d'été où tu m'as demandé de te laisser t'en sortir seule. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne avant, même pas quand Wendy m'a quitté le jour de notre mariage._"

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation. C'était la plus triste, mais aussi la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on pouvait lui faire. Parlant avec son cœur, Tony ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais elle l'entendait et ces mots la touchaient vraiment. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait avoué quelques années plus tôt sous l'emprise d'un sérum de vérité. "_Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je suppose._" C'était apparemment toujours le cas. Et elle non plus, à présent. Elle se rendait enfin compte qu'il lui avait manqué bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé et l'avoir devant elle lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait être à aucun endroit ailleurs si elle devait y aller sans lui. Alors qu'elle allait répondre et lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle fut prise d'horribles contractions qui la fit hurler de douleur et se tordre dans tous les sens. Paniqué, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire et fit son possible pour la calmer, en vain. La souffrance devint si insupportable qu'elle finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de l'autre agent qui s'empressa de remettre l'ascenseur en route pour l'amener aux urgences le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Félicitations, c'est une fille !<em>"

Tony se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un hôpital. Il se remémora difficilement sa journée : des suspects, des indices, un interrogatoire, une course-poursuite, Ziva. _Ziva..._ Des images de son malaise lui fit reprendre complètement ses esprits et il demanda, paniqué :

"_Où est-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien pour elle. Son malaise était sûrement dû à un trop plein d'émotions accumulées. Cela a accéléré la naissance du bébé mais il est en parfaite santé. Vous voulez venir le voir ?_"

Il avait oublié ce détails, ce qui le refroidit rapidement, même s'il était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien pour son ancienne partenaire. Il resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant s'il devait y aller ou non. Voyant son hésitation, l'infirmière ajouta :

"_Elle m'a dit vouloir vous parler, vous devriez y aller._"

Il la remercia du regard et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre où la toute jeune maman se trouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène qui se présenta à lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte : Ziva, tenant un tout petit être dans ses bras et le regardant avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Son cœur se serra un instant, il se sentait jaloux de la personne que cet enfant appellerait Papa et dont le cœur de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis des années appartenait à présent. Il n'osait pas avancer, perdu dans ses pensées et ne souhaitant pas mettre fin à cette scène si apaisante. Pourtant Ziva finit par remarquer sa présence et l'invita à se rapprocher. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, avec un grand sourire, elle lui présenta l'enfant pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il hésita mais son regard insistant finit par le convaincre. Il commença à la bercer alors que celle-ci vint poser sa tête contre son épaule, trouvant cette position idéale pour s'endormir. Attendri, Tony demanda :

"_Comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?_

– _J'avais pensé à Sarah, qu'en dis-tu ?_

– _Elle le portera à merveille, oui._"

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, tous deux regardant le nouveau-né qui avait attrapé la veste de Tony de sa petite main pour mieux se tenir tout en dormant. Les larmes aux yeux, Ziva brisa finalement le silence, pensant à haute voix :

"_J'aimerais tellement que cette enfant ait la joie de connaître ce qu'est une famille unie et des parents heureux..._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?_

– _Il faudrait d'abord que son père soit d'accord pour pardonner mes erreurs et redonner une chance à notre histoire. Ce que je ne mérite pas. Mais pour que notre fille ait la vie heureuse que je n'ai jamais eue, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices._

– _Tu sais_, mit-il du temps à répondre, perturbé par cet aveu rempli de sous-entendus qu'il avait peur de mal comprendre, _je pense que si tu lui dis tout cela et qu'il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra. Sinon, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il ne mérite pas d'élever ce petit ange._"

Ziva resta muette à regarder l'homme face à elle dans les yeux, ne pouvant à présent plus contrôler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas s'il venait de comprendre, mais en tout cas, ses mots lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir. Elle reprit donc :

"_Tu as raison. Je suis désolée, Tony. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais être seule face à mes démons pour m'en éloigner définitivement. J'ai cependant été égoïste. Alors que je t'ai laissé partir sans rien, toi, tu m'as laissé une part de toi, la plus belle part de toi, tout au fond de moi... Je n'ai jamais été seule depuis ton départ. Et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. J'aurais dû te prévenir tout de suite, mais j'en ai été incapable. J'avais peur de ta réaction en l'apprenant. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je ne vais plus m'enfuir. Pour elle. Pour toi, si tu le souhaites. Alors, Tony, veux-tu bien me pardonner et me laisser à nouveau faire partie de ta vie pour que l'on offre à _notre_ fille cette enfance dont nous avons été tous deux privés par le passé ?_

– _Tu veux dire que... que..._ fut-il simplement capable de répondre, sous le choc.

– _Oui, Tony. L'enfant que tu portes dans tes bras est le tien. Souviens-toi de la dernière nuit avant ton départ..._"

Des larmes vinrent à leur tour couler le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était papa. Papa de l'enfant de l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il connaissait sur cette Terre. De l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout dans ce monde. Délicatement il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ziva et, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, tenant fermement _leur_ enfant de l'autre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles la femme qu'il n'allait plus jamais laisser s'en aller et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"_Bien sûr que oui, je le veux._"


End file.
